


Merry Christmas

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/F, Fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9020224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainRiddickulus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRiddickulus/gifts).



Charlie was wrapped around you like an octopus, your dogs were laid at the foot of your bed.

The smell of sex lingered in the room. Snow was falling outside of the apartment complex, blanketing the ground. Somewhere down the street, an elderly man was crying at loneliness and a young mother was struggling to feed her child.

That's why this Christmas, you and Charlie are going to help them all, and others too. You were going to collect the elderly people from the area as well as the struggling parents and anyone else who couldn't spend Christmas how they wanted, and you were inviting them back to your apartment for Christmas.

You were used to feeding large groups, so you were cooking the dinner while Charlie would, hopefully, make sure the guests were all entertained and they all got at least one gift. You'd had the idea after you found out about the Christmases in Charlie's childhood, when she'd spend the day cleaning and cooking, while not receiving any gifts due to low income.

You only found out because she weren't as excited about Christmas as you'd expect her to be. But now, three years later, the excitement was coming back to her.

Especially when she knew what would happen first thing in the morning. Charlie loved to eat you out, it was her favourite pastime, aside from marathon watching series on Netflix, although you often did both at the same time.

 

Your alarm beeped at six am as usual, and you slid out of the bed gently, careful not to wake Charlie.

She had a strict rule not to wake her before 9am, and you used that to get your morning jog, shower and make breakfast.

Today though, when you go out on your jog, you're posting leaflets through letterboxes. Charlie doesn't know about the party you had planned.

You changed into some shorts and jogging shoes, despite the snow, and grabbed your phone and earphones, before pressing a kiss to Charlie's cheek and tucking her into bed slightly and leaving the apartment, pushing the key into your bra as usual. You ran your regular route, passing the old folks home which held around 7 elderly people.

You posted a leaflet through the door, before running further on to the Polish man who had no family or friends, posting the Polish translation of the leaflet through his door. You continued this until you returned back at 6.45, sweaty but fulfilled.

You panted and placed your key back on the hook with a smile.

The turkey was already cooked, hidden in the one place Charlie never went. The laundry room.

You'd agreed to both have a room for yourselves and you'd agreed to the laundry room because doing laundry helped calm you when you're upset.

The turkey is hidden in the mini fridge, along with some other things. You walk into the bedroom and see that Charlie has rolled onto your side of the bed as usual.

You smile and tiptoe over, placing a leaflet next to her phone, before sneaking out with some clothes and a towel, going to the bathroom to shower.

By the time you were showered and dressed, it was 8.27. You walked into the kitchen, throwing the now dirty towel into the laundry room. You opened the refrigerator and pulled out some bacon, sausage and onion.

You quickly fried some for yourself, before adding an egg for Charlie, who you could hear waking up. You made the large sandwich, boiling some water to make two coffees.

"Baby...did... did you do this?" She asked, making you flinch slightly. You didn't even know she was behind you. You turned to face her, she had tears in her eyes and the leaflet in her hand. You nodded.

"I know you had lonely Christmases, I don't want anyone else to feel like that. I have the old folks coming down, Dmitri from number 78 and Claire with Jo upstairs" you smiled. Charlie launched herself at you and hugged you tightly.

"Oh my God...you're amazing" she murmured. You rubbed her back and smiled, turning so she could see the presents laid out on the decorated table, each with name tags and place settings. You smiled slightly.

"I love you, so damn much" she murmured.

"You want your breakfast? Egg, bacon, sausage and onion sandwich, all fried with extra sauce" you smiled.

A while later, you were making the food and Charlie was in the shower.

The turkey was in the oven, with some roast potatoes and vegetables, when the first person arrived. It was Dmitri. He greeted you in Polish, to which you responded in Polish, to his surprise.

You'd learnt Polish specifically for this moment, seeing his happiness as he looked around. Charlie walked out to you and smiled.

As the next hour progressed, everyone arrived and you watched as Charlie smiled like a child, having the Christmas she never got. The day passed with everyone mingling and eating the food.

At 4pm, everyone had finished eating their dinner and you watched them talk, curling close to Charlie.

"Come with me" you whispered to Charlie, standing up. You knew you could leave the people for the small amount of time.

Charlie followed you eager and confused. You walked into your bedroom with her and smiled.

"I want to give you your present" you whispered and smiled. You pushed her onto the bed and smiled, pulling a small drawer open, reaching for the box.

"It's been five years now, since I met you...four years since we got together... I know I'm ready, but are you... will you become my wife?" You said, resting into one knee, showing her the ring.

If it was anyone else you were giving the ring to, they'd slap you. But because it's Charlie, and she lives for Doctor Who, she loves the ring which has a sonic screwdriver on it, with a blue jewel in place of the beam.

"Oh my...y/n I love it" she gasped, pulling you up into a deep kiss. You smiled widely and slid the ring on.

"It's perfect in every way" she smiled.

"Like you" you murmured, kissing her and hugging her tightly. She blushed and smiled.

"Cmon, let's go out to them all" she said. You smiled and nodded, following her.

"How could you plan all this without me knowing?" She asked. You smirked and pointed to the laundry room.

"Hid it all in there" you smirked and rubbed her sides. She chuckled and kissed you, sitting beside you at the table.

Later that night, Charlie was wrapped around you like an octopus, your dogs were laid at the foot of your bed.

The smell of sex lingered in the room. Snow was falling outside of the apartment complex, blanketing the ground.

Lights from the tree in your room hit the diamond in her ring, illuminating it. You were trailing your fingers around her shoulders, smiling softly.

A kiss was pressed against your chest from Charlie, who moaned quietly as you carded your hand through her hair, falling asleep.


End file.
